Disturbing Behaviour
by Summer Cassie
Summary: "You complete me" YunJae Yunho x Jaejoong BL Yaoi


.

**Title: Disturbing Behaviour**

Length: One shot. A really short story.

Fandom: TVXQ. DBSK. TOHOSHINKI

Pairing: Yunho x Jaejoong

Disclaimer:

They belong to SM Entertainment C-Jes Entertainment

This story is a work of pure fiction

Warning: OOC. Typos. BL. Yaoi. BxB.

Awas cheesy. Bikin geli.

.

.

_There's so many things I Iike in this world, but there's things_

_I hate more... _

.

.

Aku benci mengetahui namamu.

.

Aku benci saat kau memandangku.

.

Aku benci melihatmu berada di kampus yang sama denganmu.

.

Aku benci melihat bentuk bibirmu, ugh!!

.

Aku benci mengetahui kau belajar di jurusan yang sangat kuinginkan.

.

Aku benci tubuhmu yang tingginya melebihi tubuhku.

.

Aku benci rambut cokelatmu yang terpotong rapi.

.

Aku benci kau yang memakai kacamata. Kau jadi terlihat pintar.

.

Aku benci wangi parfummu yang menguar ke udara.

.

Aku benci tahi lalat yang ada di dekat bibirmu.

.

Aku benci sepatu yang kau pakai. Membuatku iri.

.

Aku benci kau yang selalu duduk paling depan di dalam kelas.

.

Aku benci kau yang selalu membawa ransel yang terlihat berat.

.

Aku benci kau yang bekerja _part time_ enam kali dalam seminggu.

.

Aku benci kau yang selalu tersenyum kepada orang lain.

.

Aku benci kau yang kuat berjalan selama 15 menit dari halte bus ke kampus.

.

Aku benci kau yang kuliah sampai sore.

.

Aku benci kau yang membenci makanan pinggir jalan. Tidak sehat, katamu.

.

Aku benci kau yang suka bicara.

.

Aku benci kau yang tidak bisa memasak.

.

Aku benci hidupmu yang sempurna...

.

**東方神起**

**. **

"Namaku Yunho. Boleh aku tahu namamu, cantik?"

.

"Berhenti memandangku!!" pintaku malu.

Kedua pipiku terasa panas.

Tanpa berkaca pun aku sudah tahu bahwa warnanya pasti sudah semerah tomat sekarang.

"Tidak mau."

.

"Hey, _boo_. Mau kutemani ke kantin?" tanyamu sambil berteriak.

Aku yang sedang mengerjakan tugas di taman kampus, langsung digoda oleh teman-teman sialanku.

.

Sumpah! Kenapa kau suka sekali memegang bibirmu sendiri bila sedang berpikir? Bukankah lebih nikmat memegang bibirku?!?!

.

"Kau anak HI?!" tanyaku tak percaya ketika kita pertama kali berkenalan.

"Aku iri! Aku di sini terjebak mempelajari huruf kanji!" teriakku putus asa.

.

Tiap kali kita berjalan bersama, aku harus mendongakkan kepala tiap ingin berbicara. Dan kau selalu menunduk melihat padaku sambil tersenyum.

.

"Aku rasa kau cocok dengan rambut warna merah," celetukku suatu hari.

Kau menggeleng cepat.

"_Kau_ yang cocok."

.

"Kau hanya minus setengah! Kenapa pakai kacamata?" protesku.

"Kenapa tidak?" ujarmu balik bertanya. Tenang.

"Itu buang uang namanya!" jawabku. Masih tidak terima.

"Benarkah alasannya seperti itu? Alsannya bukan karena kita sulit berciuman kalau aku pakai kacamata, kan?"

Aku langsung menyambar buku tebal dan memukul kepalamu dengan penuh cinta.

.

_"Ayo tebak,"_ katamu dengan nada menyebalkan sambil menutup kedua mataku.

Aku hanya mendengus.

Mana mungkin aku tidak mengenali wangi parfum yang kuhadiahkan minggu lalu?

.

Tahi lalat dekat bibirmu selalu menempel padamu dua puluh empat jam dalam sehari.

Tujuh hari dalam seminggu.

Tiga puluh hari dalam sebulan.

Tiga ratus enam puluh lima hari dalam seminggu.

Beda denganku yang hanya bisa menempel padamu saat tidak ada kuliah.

.

"Ba.. len.. ciaga??

Aku langsung mencari di internet.

Mulutku terbuka kala menyadari bahwa harga sepatu jelek ini sampai jutaan.

" Ini hadiah dari pamanku!"

.

"Tidak. Tidak."

Kepalamu menggeleng cepat ketika aku iseng menggodamu sebagai "murid teladan" karena kau selalu duduk paling depan ketika kuliah.

"Aku duduk paling depan supaya bisa cepat keluar kelas untuk menemuimu tiap selesai kuliah."

.

"Aku heran kenapa punggungmu tidak bungkuk padahal ranselmu seberat ini," tanyaku heran sambil mencoba mengangkat ransel hitam milikmu ketika kita sedang makan siang di kantin.

"Ranselku berat karena penuh berisi cintaku padamu."

Tanpa berkata apa-apa aku langsung mengangkat piringku dan pergi.

.

"... tapi kita sudah berencana nonton sore ini,"

Aku berusaha menahan tangis saat kau menelepon untuk membatalkan janji kita.

"Maafkan aku. Aku tukar shift dengan temanku. Besok aku libur jadi kita nonton besok saja ya."

.

"Ya tidak mungkin kan aku melotot kepada orang lain," jawabmu ketika aku ngambek karena kau yang selalu ramah kepada orang lain. "Lebih baik tersenyum."

.

"Jalan kaki selama 15 menit itu sehat, boo. Lagipula hanya itu olahraga yang bisa kulakukan tiap hari. Waktuku sudah tersita untukmu."

Aku pun marah karena karena menurutmu aku sudah mencuri waktumu untuk berolahraga????

.

"Aku mengambil kuliah penuh semester ini. Aku bertanggung jawab untuk selalu memberi hasil terbaik kepada orang tuaku."

.

"Kenapa kau suka sekali jajan di pinggir jalan? Kau kan bisa memasak sendiri?"

Aku hanya bisa memutar bola mata mendengar kebodohan abad ini.

.

Telingaku terasa panas sejak satu jam terakhir.

Aku sedang berkutat menghafal materi untuk ujian besok.

Kau dengan tidak peka malah mengajakku mengobrol tentang pertandingan sepak bola di televisi.

Kurasa aku lebih baik belajar di perpustakaan kampus saja, pikirku.

.

Aku sampai asrama sekitar jam sebelas malam.

Ketika masuk ruangan, kulihat kau menonton televisi dengan raut wajah keruh.

"Aku belum makan sejak siang tadi. Aku menunggumu pulang untuk memasak untukku."

"Kenapa kau tidak menggunakan jasa pesan antar saja, bodoh?" omelku. "Kenapa harus menungguku pulang dulu?"

"Karena bukan kau kokinya!"

.

_"I'm not a perfect person, boo. You know that. But you... you complete me. Thanks for being here with me for five years."_

You said that as you kissed my lips on our wedding day.

**.**

**.**

**THE END**

.

.

**Author's zone**

.

_Minggu 2-6-2019, ditulis waktu sahur _

.

Hey~ ini buat menemani sahur kaleyan. Iya ini pendek. Kayak yang nulis. Jangan lupa tinggalkan jejak yaaaa...

.

.


End file.
